18
"Well, what's so good in leaving innocent citizens out to die in the barren wasteland outside of these walls?" -18 in the description/ intro 18 is a main character in "Dystopian Society", and the first confirmed protagonist. She is also toastypupper's "Mental" fursona. Personality 18 is a somewhat shy, reserved character that often keeps her personal opinions and views to herself. She is often quite sad, and is stressed easily, especially when she is alone. She can be clingy to those she cares about. 18 often needs reassurance and care from those she trusts. Appearance 18 is a near-white blue-gray canid with matching forelocks and a blue-gray mane that extends up from her neck and down her front legs. Her tail, nose, back paws and inside ears are all a matching color. She has three stitches on her muzzle behind her nose. Her eyes are pure white with no pupils and constant tears. Optionally, she is drawn with small blue-gray heart pupils or small dark red swirl pupils. She is often drawn like this in vent drawings, not very much in normal art. 18 is known for having a semi- rare condition among citizens. It currently does not have a name. This condition causes black or dark blue-gray goo to drip out of the host's eyes, nose, mouth, and sometimes, their ears. The more stressed the host, the more goo drips out. If the host becomes too stressed, the goo can clog up the mouth and nose, causing the host to suffocate. Sometimes, the host will cough up some goo. If this goo gets into your system, there is a chance you can pick up the condition. Some citizens are immune, though. Backstory 18 was born with the condition described above. Since most pups or kits born with this condition die early, her father gave up on her and left the baby. Her mother had to take care of 18 herself, which became very hard as their financial state became worse and worse. Eventually, her mother had to give away 18 to gain money and take care of herself. Unfortunately, the ones who were given 18 were very careless with her. All they really did for her was feed her and give her a home, but that was enough for her. She warmed up to her new father quickly, as he reminded her of her first mother. The new father ignored her, though, which damaged her mentally, and caused her to become reserved, often not showing affection to others until they showed affection to her first. When she had grown up, her adopted parents kicked her out of the house and left her on her own once more. She quickly found a friend, though. This friend was revealed to be Karmaa. Karmaa showed her that the new mayor (at the time), Arsenic, was scamming them all, which caused her to become very mad at the mayor. 18 and Karmaa created the Rebellion together, although 18 is given the most credit due to it being mostly her idea. Trivia *18 is the first confirmed protagonist in "Dystopian Society". *In her original designs, 18 was supposed to be a one-winged ram-dog with keys for pupils, messy hair and a metal collar with a chain. She went through many different designs before sticking with her current design. *In all her designs excluding her current one, she was planned to be stuck in a mirror. *She is one of two of toastypupper's fursonas- 18 is said to be her "mental" fursona, while her pokesona Crush is said to be her "physical" fursona. *At one point, she was supposed to be fused with Nokani. This was later changed. *Parts of her design and personality are based off of Sad Blue Rabbit Darkky. *As a joke, she was shipped with Karmaa for a time. The cannon ship is still awaiting approval. Gallery ok.png|A frame from toastypupper's abandoned deviantART logo Dystopian society.png|18 (top) mirroring Arsenic (bottom) nice pfp.jpg|(low quality, sorry) Vent art of 18